Joking and Loving You
by Shadow de Heart
Summary: What happens when the Greatest Dream Demon meets a Goth and her talents were in humor and sorrow. Well and also other icons will be coming over too. Jason, Chucky, Creeper, and etc.
1. Two Lonesome People

** Joking and Loving You **

**Written By: Shadow de Heart**

**Disclaimer: **From the author to you, this is my second fan fiction. Reason I'm not really talented of writing Anime-Based fan fic! Also I don't own Freddy, Creeper, Chucky, Jason, Candyman, and all of the rest of Horror Icons. But I do own Elena. She's one of my characters, so don't take her away! Or else!

**Chapter One: Two Lonesome People**

In a hot summer day, a girl named Elena Cattivo, walks in her Gothic clothing. Her skin was pale white, her hair was dyed dark brown, and her eyes were bright green. Almost lemon-lime like. She hides underneath a red umbrella. In which she keeps her hair down for extra coverage.

She never had any friends, but herself. Everyone feared her because she will visit the local graveyard.

Down in the depths of Hell, a demon escapes of one of it's cell. The Keepers of the Cell, chased the fleeing demon to earth. Too bad that their binding spell didn't work. Because the demon itself was a infamous Dream Demon, Freddy Kruger.

When Freddy reached earth, he was on the streets of Elm Street. It was now the time to once more cause chaos. He laughed victoriously. He was finally out of Hell.

"Free at last! Free at last!" exclaimed Freddy, in a singing tune. His claws apparentlywere dull and dusty. He made a self mental-note.

Suddenly he heard laughing from the right. They were youthful teens. Two boys and two girls walking together. Freddy smiled evilly and appraoched the teens. But then stopped. He sees a girl dressed in black and carrying a red umbrella. Her head was lowered to the ground. freddy took a closer look.

She too was a teenager, but something about her was different from all the other teenagers. She wore all black, including her make-up. Her eyes were somewhat full of hate and sorrow.

Freddy became attacted by this girl's behavior. She offensely hates everything. Especially the four teens that are ahead of her.

"I wonder what her namecould be?" questioned Freddy to himself.

Her phase in walking was nice and steady. Freddy felt the coolness of this girl's attactive looks and figure. As if he'd knew her from somewhere. Yet he couldn't figure it out.

"I may not know your name, but I will see you in your dreams," said Freddy, darkly, then disappearingtoa near by trees.

When Elena got home, she went up stairs to her room. Insideher room, she had posters of Nightwish, hanging on her walls, by the left side of her bed.

Elena gave a heavy sigh. She flops her back-packupon her bed and opens it. For homework, she had English and Reading. Her favorite author is Edgar Allen Poe.

After her assignment was done,shelies back against her purple pillows. Slowly she became sleep. And so she feel into deep sleep and began to dream.

There in the Dream World awaits Freddy. . . . .

**Author Note**:So what do you think? Please send my reviews and I will post up the Second Chapter. In the chapter, Elena meets Freddy!So please send me reviews:)


	2. Elena Meet Freddy the King of Dreams

**Disclaimer: **Once again I don't own any of the horror icons that I'm going to put on my fan fic! Expect for Elena Cattivo.

**Author's Note: **I saw my reviews this morning. Some were bad, while some were good. So I'm sorry that I spelled Krueger wrong. . . That is such a total sin to a Freddy Fan. But I promise that Elena won't fall in love with Freddy. It would be to gross. And Besides this girl knows how to make a man cry! So prepare for some ass-whompin'!

**Chapter Two: Elena Meets Freddy the King of Dreams**

In her dreams, Elena wonders upon a house.It was the old Thomason's House. She remembered that the house was in bad condition. But now in her dreams it was brand new.

Elena then felt a strange breeze pushing her towards the house. In one brief moment, she sensed something foul. Suddenly the breeze turned into gusts of wind. Pushing Elena forcefully towards the house.

In all her might she was already nearing towards the door of the house. The house moaned as Elena's hand touched the doorknob. She turns the knob slowly and opens. Once the door was opened she was pushed inside by the winds.

Instantly, the door shuts by itself. Elena however tried to catch the door, but missed. The door was shut tightly. She couldn't get the door to open again.

"Stupid door!" hissed Elena, kicking the door with her combat boots, then walking away.

She didn't realized, until now that the house was huge on the inside. The living was brand new and clean too. And so was the rest of the house.

"Now, this is what I call a house!" said Elena in a impressive tone. She then took a look around the kitchen.

In the kitchen, she noticed that the stove was on. So as a smart teenager, she turns off the stove. Suddenly she hears a cough from the background. It came from the living room. She checks the room. Nothing was there in the living room. She sighed and headed back to the kitchen.

But hiding behind the sofa was Chucky the Hideous Doll. He had a knife at his right and a walkie-talkie at his left. He then press the talk button.

It seemed weird at first, but he got through the other line.

"This is Chucky, over," reported Chucky, letting go of the talk button. "I repeat! This is Chucky, over!"

Then he heard his response. "Yes, I hear you loud and clear Cabbage Patch Kid! Over!"

Chucky growled and response. "Quit calling me that!" growled Chucky at the other line.

But all he had was hearing the laughter in the background. He knew the laugh, it was his hated friend Freddy.

"Sorry, couldn't help it," said Freddy on the other line. He was working on his boiler down in the basement.

Chucky sighed heavily and replied back. "Well, just to give a heads up! A teenager is in the building. And I repeat in the building."

Freddy drops his walkie-talkie to the steel catwalk. He then picked it up and replied to Chucky's report.

"So where is this teenager?" asked Freddy, walking up those steel steps of his. They lead him to the exit of his basement.

"She should be in the kitchen," said Chucky, peeking behind the sofa. And yes she was still in the kitchen.

Freddy opens the basement door quietly. "All right," said Freddy, now walking towards the kitchen. "I'll see what this teenager wants."

In the kitchen, Elena became hungry. She pulls out pasta noodles and a boiling pot. She then turns on the stove. Once the stove was on, she fills the pot with water.

When she waited for the water to boil, Freddy comes from behind. His claws rose high to strike his prey.

"Say good-bye, bitch!" mumbled Freddy, striking down on the teenager.

Amazingly Elena dodged the strike and attacked back. She kicks Freddy in the stomach, then she punches him in the jaw.

Freddy hits the wall hard and pulls out his walkie-talkie. "Back up! Back up! I need back up!" reported Freddy, loudly, as he got up again.

Suddenly Elena grabs Freddy's arm and flips him. At the doorway Chucky appears with Candyman. Both were in horror and shock. Elena was seriously kicking Freddy's ass!

"Damn! Freddy!" yelled Chucky, throwing his walkie-talkie away. "You're getting your ass whop by a girl!"

Elena looked at the person she was beating up. It was a man who was burned all over and was wearing a old dusty sweater. She then noticed the hat on the floor. Freddy eyed at Elena strangely.

Suddenly he realized that she was going to take his hat! Elena lets go of Freddy.

"I think it is time to leave," said Elena, walking over to the hat. "And I think I'll take the hat with me."

So she takes the hat and disappears. Freddy had a stupid look on his face. He looks at Chucky, then Candyman.

"Why didn't you idiots help me?" asked Freddy, angrily. His temper was raising. Tapping his foot impatiently for an answer.

The two looked at each other dumbly. They instantly ran away. Freddy swore and ran after them.

Candyman ran towards the backyard and leaped over a near by fence. Behind the fence was two hot women. One was white while the other was black. Candyman had to stop in his tracks and say hello.

"Mighty fine day isn't ladies?" asked Candyman.

The two women looked at Candyman and smiled.

"Are you being chased by Krueger again?" questioned the black chick.

"Apparently, yes, I am being chased," answered Candyman.

The women stands up and takes out her beach bag. What was in the bag seemed to be a mystery. Finally when she stopped looking in her bag, she pulls out a pair of keys.

"Take the portal keys and go to the real world," said the woman, casually.

"All right then," said Candyman, taking one of the keys and opening a doorway to the real world.

The two women smiled again and gave a small giggle.

Suddenly Candyman hears Freddy's ratting as he tried to jump over the ladies fence. The pale one whistled for her dogs. They appeared instantly.

"Get him, boys!" hissed the pale woman, pointing her index finger towards Freddy. The dogs obeyed her commands.

Freddy immediately gets back at his side of his fence. He then ran towards the front door and headed for a portal to the real world.

"Forget them!" hissed Freddy to himself, running towards the opened gate. "I'm going to find that bitch! And get my hat back!"

Nearing the portal, he jumps into it. . . .

In Elena's room, she awakes to her alarm clock going off. She stood up and turns off the alarm. Her eyes were not focus. Slowly she walks over towards her closet mirror.

At her mirror, she sees a shadowy figure by her bed. For a moment she thought it was her cat Edgar Allen Poe. But when her eyes focus, she saw the same burned up basturd from her dreams!

"Oh, finally you see me!" piped Freddy, keeping a distance from Elena. "Now give back mine hat!"

Elena stared down at the old ratty hat, then Freddy.

"Ah, let me think. . . NO!" said Elena, putting on the hat. She smiled at the mirror, seeing that the hat fitted perfectly.

Freddy had no time for childish games. "No, seriously, give back mine hat!" said Freddy, trying to get his hat back. But Elena stepped aside. Which made Freddy's face hit the mirror.

Elena runs out of her room towards her father's gun room. She finds a shotgun and loads it.

"Lock 'n' Load" said Elena, darkly, walking out of the gun room.

Few minutes later, Freddy sees Elena with the shotgun. He'd panic.

"She's crazy!" said Freddy, hoarsely, looking down the hallway. But suddenly she was gone.

Then he felt something cold against his head. He looks to his left to see Elena with the gun's barrel staring down his face.

"Who are you?" asked Elena, taking aim at Freddy's chest.

"It's Krueger. . . Freddy Krueger," he replied, nervously. "So who would you might be?" He then questioned.

"It's Elena Cattivo," she answered, hotly. "But you'll only remember that in your Death! So die mother fucker!"

She pulls the trigger. Two bullets were fired. The first hit Freddy's left arm, then the second hits his goody-bag. He screams in pain. Which the twisted girl laughed at.

"I knew these whip bullets would come in handy!" piped Elena, happily. Freddy stared at Elena angrily.

"What in Hell are whip bullets!" exclaimed Freddy, continuing to hold his crouch.

Elena controlled her laughter and explains. "Whip bullets were used to control riots. So people won't be killed. But sure as Hell it hurts!"

Freddy winced and lies on the floor. "I think I'll send the night here," said Freddy.

"Not in my room!" said Elena, grabbing Freddy's arm like a drunk. "You can just sleep in the guest bedroom."

"Fine with me," groaned Freddy.

**Author's Note:** Like it! Well if you do, send your reviews to me! But on Chapter Three, Elena gets to know Freddy even more. And so wait for the next chapter!


End file.
